Of Pink and Blue
by Heero De Fanel
Summary: Also known as stories of a boy, a girl, and occasionally her Haro. AXL shortfic collection done for White Symphony's theme sets. First five stories here...
1. Falling

**Of Pink and Blue**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny or AthrunXLacus. Enjoy the shortfics, guys...

Title: Falling  
Pairing: AthrunxLacus  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Athrun takes a tumble, and winds up in a very comfortable place.

* * *

"... oowwww..."

A gentle, worried sigh came from above him. "Are you all right, Athrun?" a sweet voice asked, concern lacing her tone. Athrun groggily looked up, and saw Lacus gazing back down at him worriedly, her hand stroking his forehead.

"... what happened?" he asked woozily, as he tried to sit up, only have a gentle hand push him back down.

"You slipped and fell down the stairs," she told him, relieved to hear him talking. Her fingers moved back to his head, where they returned to their task of caressing his temple.

"Ah. Is that why my head is in your lap?"

A melodious giggle. "That's right, Athrun."

"I see." A pause.

"... can I stay here for now, then?"

"Stay as long as you like," she told him with a smile, as her fingers swam through his midnight-blue hair.


	2. Miles Away Farther Away

**Of Pink and Blue**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or Athrun and Lacus.

Title: Miles Away ; Farther Away  
Pairing: AthrunxLacus  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Narrative on distance, and what it really means to the couple.

* * *

Athrun and Lacus had been used to distance from the start; it had virtually defined their early relationship, seeing as how even a simple meeting was dependent on all sorts of spatial variables. 

Still, neither one was prepared for when a routine meeting had ended up with his mouth scant millimetres from hers, green staring into blue, as the distance gradually receded, each moment taking an lifetime...

It was quite typical of them, actually. For them, young love would be remembered by long shuttle and car rides that hardly seemed to be a trip at all.

Mature love, however, would always be marked by moments with short distances, but journeys that seemed to transcend eternity and beyond.


	3. Arthur or Camelot

**Of Pink and Blue**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or Athrun and Lacus.

Theme: Arthur or Camelot   
Pairing: AthrunxLacus   
Rating: PG   
Summary: The happy couple watches an Arthurian flick.

* * *

"Okay. Movie off."

A stunned gasp. "But why? It's so good!"

"It's buff guys in chainmail swinging swords and axes at each other. Merlin, who should be logically be able to fry half the opposing army with the flames of hell, is stuck in the role of consultant. Arthur, meanwhile, is acting like a royal prat. Valiant attempt at historical accuracy aside, this movie is dreck."

The pink haired girl stuck her tongue playfully at her fiancee, quickly grabbing the remote before he could reach it. "Don't criticize the movie just because you're jealous, Athrun."

Green eyes widened in mock indignation. "Jealous of what? Aegis could fry half that battlefield in no time! Besides," he continued ignoring the rampant giggling, "Pretty much all of the central characters have been eye candy, solely to appeal to the female - _hello!_"

Three heroine kills later, Athrun sat back, his interest now piqued. "Guinevere looks good in leather, don't you think?"

"Movie off," Lacus said instantly, before hitting the power button and turning around to glare at Athrun reproachfully.

There were better ways to settle movie-disagreements other than making out, Athrun would reflect later, cuddling with his fiancee, but where's the fun in that?


	4. A Sweet Kiss

**Of Pink and Blue**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or Athrun and Lacus.

Theme: A Sweet Kiss  
Pairing: AthrunxLacus  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Athrun offers Lacus a kiss. (I really overuse this whole 'kiss' plotline.)

* * *

"Would you like a kiss, Lacus?" 

The pink-haired girl's eyebrows rose in amusement. "Awfully forward today, aren't we?" she teased him gently, as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips, taking a few steps towards him.

A smirk was now dominating Athrun's features, as he slowly pulled his fiancee into an embrace, relishing the feeling of her slim form pressed against his.

"... feel free anytime Athrun," she breathed, enjoying her current position more than a little. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand caress her cheek...

Then was promptly surprised by Athrun pulling away and quickly dropping something in her hand, the smirk never going away. Lacus blinked, and looked down, obviously a little put out.

Her eyes widened upon seeing the foil-wrapped candy in her hand. Athrun shrugged.

"Kisses," he told her nonchalantly. "Made by Hershey, I think. Good stuff."

The expression on her face could only be described as adorably pole-axed, and before long another smile found it's way onto Athrun's face, as he suddenly pulled her into another hug, hearing her gasp at the sudden change in proximity.

"Just kidding," he breathed into her ear, feeling Lacus shiver with anticipation, before lowering his lips to hers and proceeding to kiss her senseless.

For real, this time.


	5. On Your Mind On Her Mind

**Of Pink and Blue**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or Athrun and Lacus.

Theme: On Your Mind (On Her Mind)   
Pairing: AthrunxLacus   
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: Lacus ponders what Athrun ponders.

* * *

"... Athrun?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been quiet. Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, her hand absentmindedly resting on his chest.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"You."

"... I was thinking specifics, love."

"For a penny? Please."

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious too. My thoughts are worth more than - all right, all right!"

"Still ticklish. I'll keep that in mind for later. Now, what exactly were you thinking about?"

"Question."

"A question."

"Yes."

"To... ask me?"

"That's right, Lacus."

"What is it?"

"... will you marry me?" he asked plaintively.

A beat passed.

"We're engaged, Athrun."

"I know, but... y'know, we never really made the conscious decision to get married, right? It was kinda just... forced? No, wait, wrong, words, don't get mad - "

A soft laugh. "I know, Athrun. Don't worry."

"That's a relief. So, do you want to get married?"

"That depends. Are you asking me?"

"I thought that was obvious."

A pout, followed by an arm swat. "You're mean."

"I know. So yes, or no?"

The girl tilted her head back and closed her eyes, feigning thought, with only the slightest hint of a smile on her face. "Yes, I suppose," she said finally, the warm feeling Athrun's proposal had elicited now spreading throughout her body.

A relieved smile broke out on her lover's face. "Great!" he chirped happily, before his face fell somewhat. "I really should have thought this through better."

"Why?" Lacus asked amusedly.

"Well, for one thing," Athrun told her, reaching over to grab his discarded shirt and pull a box from it's pocket, as her expression shifted from smiling to shocked. "Doing this post-sex rendered me unable to actually give you the ring until now."

Trembling hands took the box and opened it, the sparkling stone seeming to reflect the expression in the soon-to-be wearer's eyes. "It's gorgeous," she whispered.

Athrun nodded, as he tenderly grasped her ring finger, and slid the ring on, threading his fingers through hers after he was done. Lacus, tears now threatening to spill, buried her head in his chest, and whispered something totally unintelligible. Athrun, however, knowing the girl he was holding as well as he knew himself, was able to respond without too much trouble.

"Yeah, Lacus," he told her, his own eyes brimming with wetness now, despite his flippant tone. "I love you, too."


End file.
